


Merry Christmas from the Guys

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Christmas Artwork, Gen, Prompt: Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair makes a cute card of Simon, him and Jim and puts it up on the message board.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - card(s) prompt





	Merry Christmas from the Guys

[ ](https://imgur.com/X3BGUua)


End file.
